1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device including a plurality of conductive patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
The substantial development of the electronic industry and the requirements of users have led to the manufacture of smaller and lighter electronic devices. Accordingly, it is desirable that semiconductor devices used in such electronic devices be highly integrated. Thus, a design rule regarding components of semiconductor devices had decreased.